


Character Meme #8

by carleton97



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco, Sports Night
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-13
Updated: 2008-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carleton97/pseuds/carleton97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer Smith and Dan Rydell have the worst luck trying to hook up -- what happens?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Character Meme #8

**Spencer Smith and Dan Rydell have the worst luck trying to hook up -- what happens?**

 

They meet at a political rally Pete throws at Angels and Kings and the connection is instant. Neither one makes a habit of random hookups. Especially with other men, but there's something there.

Of course, they don't have a chance to exchange more than ten words before Brendon crashes into Spencer's back and drags him away to do...something. Panic is back out on tour the next day so Spencer thinks it's just an opportunity lost. Until they end up playing in the same place as the NCAA Final Four and in the same hotel as the Sports Night crew.

Spencer's just settled in next to Danny at the hotel bar when a tiny brunette yanked him out of his seat and said, "UCLA grade fixing. Get upstairs now."

Another opportunity lost.

It goes on like this for months. After the fourth time, Spencer manages to get Dan his phone number so they have totally weird and random text message exchanges because Spencer knows nothing about sports and Dan really isn't up on Panic's scene.

Eventually, though, Panic takes a couple weeks off touring and Dan manages to sneak away from New York for a long weekend.

It's not love, but it's fun and they stay rather bizarre friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal for sinsense


End file.
